Teen Human?
by obsession-rules-me
Summary: Scott makes an Allison-based angst filled wish and wakes up in a wold where werewolves dont exist. A fic in which Scott is confused and Stiles can be a real jerk sometimes. I like to think this is better than I'm making it sound right now, lol.


**Title: **Teen... Human?**  
Author: **obsession-rules  
**Disclaimer**: Teen Wolf is soooo not mine, yo. I write for my own funzies and nothing else.**  
Rating: **T  
**Word Count**: 2914**  
Fandom/Pairing: **Teen Wolf/ Mentions of Scott x Allison, and blink and you'll miss it Derek x Stiles**  
Spoilers: **Seasons 1 and 2  
**Warnings**: None, so far.  
**Authors Note: **So I wrote this as a possiable Verse, given if people want to see more from it, I do have a story-line up in my noggin. So read and review, yeah? *grins*

Teen… Human?

Scott is aware that he isn't quite the brightest crayon in the box, quite aware, in fact. He wouldn't say that he's _stupid _but he has his moments. Telling Allison that he was okay with them breaking up is definitely one of those moments. God, _why _did he do that? Why didn't he just kick himself in the balls? It would have hurt less.

He thought he could do this, live without her for a while, until she calmed down and collected herself. Allison has to learn how to live without her mom, she needs space to do that. Scott was being a gentleman when he let her break it off with him. Now he wishes that he had been selfish, told her no, they cant break up because he _loves _her and she loves him too. They're meant for each other, he knows they are, deep down in his bones, his soul, whatever you wanted to call it, he _knows_.

Scott flops onto his front, gazing out of his bedroom window instead of at the ceiling. He shimmies until he reaches the latch, flipping it so he can wrench the window open. He wants to smell the air, hoping it will help to clear his head, chase away the depression he's feeling. He closes his eyes as it washes over him, the simple but so very complex scent of _nature_. Scott doesn't know if he could ever really explain how wonderful the smell of outside is, he doesn't have the words for it.

Which leads him right back to how completely _stupid_ he is. He sighs as he opens his eyes, looking up at the stars, the swell of a half-moon. He tries to think of something else but all that comes to mind it that none of this would have happened if Peter Hale hadn't bitten him that night. If werewolves didn't exist at all his life would be so much better.

Its when that thought crosses his mind when Scott sees it, a streak of light across the night sky. A shooting star. He closes his eyes again and thinks _I wish werewolves didn't exist, now or ever._ When he opens his eyes again the light is gone. He makes a face at how ridiculous he is, wishing on a shooting star. What is he, five?

Scott bangs his head on the sill once before getting under his covers to attempt to fall asleep. He leaves the window open so that when he wakes up the comforting smell of nature will great him.

**PAGEBREAK**

_SLAM! CRASH!_

Scott jerks awake, sitting up in his bed. The movement feels sluggish, slower than what he has gotten used to over the past year of wolf-dom. He must have been really tired, he shakes his head once, hard, to quell the sleep from his brain. He looks up and confusion starts to crash into him in unrelenting waves. This isn't his room, those are his things but the room is wrong. Foreign. His mind starts screaming _WHERE AM I_ over and over, the panic making his chest tighten.

Scott clutches at his chest. Is he having another panic attack? No, this isn't like that, this is like… an asthma attack. He scrambles out of the bed and prays that his inhaler is where he normally puts it. He finds is sitting on the computer desk, bringing it to his lips he presses the release button, medication filling his lounges, opening the airways.

What the hell? Scott gasps in a few breaths. His asthma was cured when he was turned into a werewolf, why is it suddenly back?

His inner dialogue is interrupted when he hears the rumbling of voices outside of the door. He freezes where he is as they get closer, getting more and more distinctive. He can almost make out what they're saying.

"-saying that you really should go easier on the poor kid. You seriously might kill him if you push to hard." The voice is female, unfamiliar. "You know, the whole" she pretends gasping violently for breath, giving it a sort of comical effect "thing."

"I'm not going to kill him." That's… Derek! Oh God, Derek has to be seriously pissed at him. Scott thinks he might disserve it, keeping all those secrets from him but that is no reason for this epically weird kidnapping thing. The unknown woman even thinks Derek is going to kill him. He is totally going too far.

"If you say so." The door suddenly wings open, slamming into the wall. A bright smiling face greats him, she's pretty and Scott thinks he has seen her somewhere before. "Well good morning, Sleepy Head! Whatcha doin' standing around in your boxers like a creeper?"

Scott feels his face flush as he jerks his arms down, attempting to cover himself. She grins at him and Scott reaches for the blanket on the bed, wrapping it tightly around his shoulders so that only his head is visible. The girl laughs at him but stops when Derek pushes her out of the way to come into the room.

"Get dressed. We've got a long day ahead of us. Something light and comfortable." Derek looks at him expectantly. "Well? Get moving!"

Scott jerks again, scared. He manages to stutter out something that is supposed to be "what for?" but he isn't sure it came out right. Derek just rolls his eyes, exiting the room. Scott pulls the comforter tighter around his body, really unsure of what is going on. The confusion must show on his face because the girl looks at him with that 'poor Scott doesn't understand' expression people give him all the time. That's right, he notices when people look at him like that and it's annoying as crap.

"I know, its totally ridiculous that he thinks you asking him to help you make first line means he can drag you along with him on his work-out routine. Like anyone is as big a work-out freak as him. But not to worry! I'm here to make sure he doesn't kill you!"

She slaps his back once before exiting, closing the door after her.

What in the actual hell just happened?

**PAGEBREAK**

Scott dresses in admittedly nice work-out cloths that he's pretty sure he didn't own before, even though they look well worn. A few steps into the hallway he realizes where he is, the Hale House. Except that it cant be because it isn't burned down and there are pictures of him and his mom everywhere. There are also pictures of Derek, the girl and an older man. Even a few with all five of them together.

He makes his way down the familiar-but-it-cant-be staircase, much more confused than he was when he woke up and that's saying a lot. He hears a crash similar to the one that woke him, coming from an area of the house he had never been in before. Probably because it was burned away the last time he was here.

"Laura! Would you stop breaking shit! You don't live here anymore, I'm the one that has to deal with Melissa when she sees the wreck you leave behind." Scott stops in the door way that leads into the kitchen. Did Derek just call her Laura?

Scott looks at the girl again, his memory flashing to the face of a dead girl, out in the woods, in a grave. He covers his mouth, feeling the overwhelming urge to puke. It's the same face, Laura Hale, Derek's dead sister.

"It's cool, just blame it on Scott." Not-Dead Laura grins at him again and he cant hold it in anymore, he rushes to the sink, empting what little he has in his stomach. He dry-heaves a few times after, his body trying to expel the sick feeling washing over him. He feels a hand on his back.

"You alright?" Scott turns his head to look at Derek, who actually looks concerned for Scott's well-being. The thought weird's Scott out and comforts him at the same time.

"No." Scott manages to chock out. "I don't think I can train today, dude. I… woke up feeling- weird." Biggest understatement of the year but what is he supposed to say? He cant tell Derek the truth and he needs to get both of them out of the house so that he can do some serious digging. Really he just needs to get away from Laura until he can look at her without seeing a severed dead body.

Derek looks like he wants to argue but nods curtly, returning to the kitchen table to finish his breakfast. He hears Laura tell him to take some cold medicine on his way out the door. He goes back up to his room and waits for them to leave. It's hard to make out any sounds coming from downstairs so he scoots up the door, pressing his ear against it.

As he waits his thinks. Asthma attack, slow movements, impaired hearing and the only thing he can smell is the wood of the door and the detergent on his cloths. So, not a werewolf anymore. The thought is delighting, terrifying, wonderful, woeful and so many other things that end in -ing and -ful. Scott can't even begin to process the why or how, just that it is.

He finally hears movement, a few mumblings of dialogue and the slam of the front door. Scott waits for a few more seconds to make sure they're both gone before bounding out of the room and down the stairs. He checks the front living room first, finding a large flat screen tv, plush couches and other living room like things. A few book cases, mostly filled with books but the ones closer to the tv have an abundance of movies and games on them. Scott is pleased to see that they own all of the latest gaming counsels.

Scott finds more pictures along the walls and slowly he begins to realize some things. Like if this is the Hale House then that means that the man in the pictures must be Derek's father. Also if Scott and his mom live here then Mr. Hale and his mom have to be… dating? That thought is confirmed when he walks into the next room and sees wedding photos on the mantle of a big fire place.

Married. His mother is married to Derek's father. Scott shudders at the thought. He cant really focus on anything else as he moseys through the rest of the house. It's a nice house, big, full of stuff but that's as far as his though process can go.

He hears the chirp of a cell phone and makes his way back upstairs. He finds the phone on the night stand next to his bed. It's a text from Stiles.

"_hey man, Derek said you werent feeling well? want me to come over with comfort food for some serious sick day time?"_

Scott considers this for a second as he walks down stairs for the third time that morning. He decides that Stiles is his best friend, he totally understood the whole werewolf thing, he'll be fine with whatever it is that's happening now. No matter how crazy he'll sound.

_"sure dude i need 2 tlk 2 u bout sumthin neway"_

He slips the phone into his pocket, knowing Stiles wont text him back. They don't actually text often, sticking to calling or web chatting. Stiles likes to be free to say as much as he wants, which is a lot. Scott plops down onto the couch with a sigh.

**PAGEBREAK**

Stiles is a jerk. Scott cant believe that this is his best friend. After Scott bared his soul to the bastard, telling him how this really _isn't _his life, that up until this morning he was a werewolf, all the crap that has happened to him, Stiles laughed. He hasn't stopped laughing. Scott considers punching him in the face.

"Oh my God, dude. That's just- oh man" Stiles is still laughing but its subdued so that he can talk. "I'm glad to see what ever bug you've got hasn't impaired your sense of humor."

If Scott was still a werewolf he would have growled but seeing as he is a totally puny human again he just glares. "I'm not joking! I'm seriously freaking out here!"

"Wait, you're serious?" Stiles' face drops, his hand full of curly fries freezes half way up to his face. "Is this like in that one episode of Buffy?"

"Yes! Wait- no. That would mean that stuff didn't happen and I just think it did. I don't think. It did happen, _it did_." He stresses the last part because even he is starting to think he's crazy.

"… o-kay. So… you're really from an alternate universe where werewolves are real and you, Derek and _Jackson _are among them-"

"And Erica, Isaac and Boyd." Scott has to interrupt him because Stiles had laughed a bit at the Jackson part.

"Right. And three people you've never spoken to in your entire life. How could I forget them?" Scott rolls his eyes, good to know that Stiles is still Stiles, sarcasm and all. "Anyway, so, werewolves are real, the Argents are werewolf hunters and somehow you've managed to _survive_?"

"Way to have confidence in me, dude." Stiles just looks at him skeptically. "Okay, fine! You may have something to do with me still being alive." Scott pauses for a second, he can almost feel gears turning in his mind. "Oh, wow."

"What? Are you _just now _figuring out that you'd be dead without me? I'd think its pretty obvious, I mean really-"

"No, dude, it's just that…" Scott tries to find the words to explain. "Before, with the wolf, my brain was like… I dunno. I couldn't concentrate on much other than Allison."

"Allison Argent! The smoking hottie you've have a crush on for forever, the same Allison you make a fool of yourself in front of like three times a week." Scott is pretty sure the part where he dated Allison is what Stiles is having the most trouble believing. "'I'm a dumbass because I love you!' God. It's like you're a puppy."

Stiles is almost about to ruin Scott's epiphany, so he rushes to talk over him.

"Yeah. It was like, everything would lead back to her in some way but now… its like I can really see how much you really did. For me. And everyone." It's odd to think that with all his heightened senses that he completely missed how much Stiles gave up, risked and protected. Scott looks at his best friend in a whole new light, there might even be some manly tears welling up in his eyes. "Dude."

They're both starting to get uncomfortable but Scott cant help it. It doesn't matter that this Stiles doesn't remember, or know, or didn't experience, _whatever_, Scott knows that he would do it all again. In a heart beat, because Stiles is the most awesome best friend anyone could ever ask for.

All Stiles does is look at him for a while, twitching occasionally and Scott know that this is his thinking face, so he doesn't interrupt him. After a very awkward pause Stiles simply states, "Okay." and Scott knows that he believes him.

**PAGEBREAK**

They spend the rest of the afternoon playing video games while Stiles catches him up on 'his' life. He finds out that other-Scott never met his real dad and that Derek's is the closest thing he's ever gotten. It'll be weird to call someone else 'Dad' but Scott thinks he can manage, its not like his dad ever really disserved the title anyway. His mom started dating Richard when Scott was five but they didn't get married until he was nine.

"What about Derek's mom?" Scott has to ask but immediately regrets is when Stiles' face falls, like Scott asked about his own mother. Which Scott would _never _do, he hates that look on Stiles' face.

"She… died. In a car accident. I think Jackson's bio-parents were in it too. But I could be remembering that wrong." He wasn't, Scott knew. He's just deflecting, subtly changing the subject to something less personal. Scott has no idea why something personal about _Derek _is making Stiles act like this but he'll sure find out. One way or another.

When Scott starts asking about all the people that died Stiles looks at him weird but answers to the best of his memory. He doesn't remember any of the names Scott gives him being on his Dad's 'un-solved' list or the 'solved' one. All those people are still alive, Scott lets out a sigh of relief. It's short lived however because Stiles' answers about Erica, Isaac and Boyd are less than pleasing.

They're still the school out casts. Erica still had seizures, Boyd sits alone at lunch and even though Stiles doesn't know about it Scott is willing to bet that Isaac's dad still locks him in that freezer. How can his life be so much better but theirs still sucks?

Scott decides that he's going to befriend all of them as soon as he can. He's going to talk to Allison, get her to fall in love with him again. Maybe even reach out to Jackson. He's going to get the pack back together.

Scott gives Stiles the biggest smile he muster.

Yeah. This could work.


End file.
